


How It Should Be

by writeyourownlifestory



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyourownlifestory/pseuds/writeyourownlifestory
Summary: Killian and his daughter plan their day when someone special arrives (aka the only way the show can end and place CS fans)





	How It Should Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all the fans who have to suffer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+the+fans+who+have+to+suffer).



> Disclaimer: I hate this show now. like, with a passion. praise to those who can still watch it, but it’s a trash fire to me. hate all you want. really don’t care. anyway, I was thinking of the ultimate way for them to end it for us CS fans and while the chance of Jen coming back is like -6,000%, I thought this might be a cute idea. take it as you will. maybe time stopped. Maybe it’s only been about a year or so since Henry said goodbye to his parents. Who knows.

Killian Jones loved days like these. Days when the weather was cool and the seas were calm. It had been like this for a while, but today was the day he finally got to enjoy it. After their daughter had been born, Killian did everything he could to keep Emma from returning back to the station. There were no more threats of evil coming their way unless you were to count the rare occasion that someone didn’t pay a parking ticket.

Storybrooke was slow and sleepy these days and while some would this the constant mundane situations would get under the pirate’s skin, he adored it. His entire life had been an ongoing adventure, with sword fighting and magic. It was the first time in his life where he didn’t wonder what would happen next. He welcomed each insignificant event and had never been more thankful for it.

Emma, however, insisted on returning back to work. David might be the sheriff, but it was still her job to protect this town (savior, and all) so just a month after giving birth, she grabbed her badge, hopped into the bug, and returned to the station.

Killian accepted this, knowing he wouldn’t be in the right mind if he ever tried to hold her back. They worked out a schedule, going back and forth, sometimes working together if someone was around to watch their little one. There was a whole slew of children in their town, but their daughter was by far the cutest. Never did they have a problem finding a sitter.

They carried this on for months, watching as their little pirate princess grew slowly. She was six months old on this day. Emma was out working and Killian was home alone. The weather was perfect for them to be able to go out. Despite growing up in a very different time, Killian had been a bit overprotective and downright refused to bring her out by the water unless the weather was perfect and she was properly bundled.

Emma had rolled her eyes a couple of times, mocking him for growing up in a town without modern technology or even medicine and yet he threw a fuss because their daughter caught a cold within her first few weeks of life.

Today, however, was ideal. Hope sat in her high chair, her dark hair brushed thoroughly, with sea-shell clips here and there. Putting her hair in any sort of style was nearly impossible with only one hand, but Killian was determined to make his daughter look as precious as he could. Her bright green eyes widened with excitement when Killian pulled a chair up; a jar of baby food settled against his hook.

The stuff was absolutely terrible and at times he felt horrible for inflicting such disgusting torture onto his little girl, but Hope didn’t seem to mind. She ate it up, even if a bit go onto her face rather than into her mouth.

“What shall we do first, luv? Park sounds rather fun. Perhaps a trip down the slide and on the swings?” He asked as he began to feed his daughter. “Aye. Park first and then the water. Now, I must apologize, but there will be no sailing today. That we must save for when mummy can come with us. She would be completely jealous if we went without her.” 

Killian had thought once to take Hope out sailing when Emma was away at work and his wife nearly blasted him across the room. She knew how important it was for Killian to share such a thing with his child, but she wanted to be there for all of Hope’s first. She had missed out on so much with Henry and Killian would oblige her to the best of his abilities.

“Still,” He continued, watching as she swallowed one bite of mashed veggies and mouthed her mouth for another. “Doesn’t mean we can’t have a bit of fun. Perhaps we could go find some shells? Add to our on-going collection? How about that word, luv? Can you say ‘shell’?” He asked softly. 

Hope babbled, no real words coming as of yet. There was still a long time coming before his little girl could make complete words and while Killian Jones wasn’t always a patient man, he was willing to wait for this.

“Don’t worry. You’ll get it soon.” Scraping the bottom of the container, Killian finished with the feeding and cleaned the infant up, smiling as she slapped her hands against the high-chair tray.

“Alright, little luv. Biggest decision of all: shall it be the blue beanie or the yellow bonnet?” Hope babbled again and Killian, taking an educated guess, chose the blue beanie. 

Grabbing his own jacket, Killian bundled his daughter up, making sure her shoes were secure, her beanie was on right and her coat was buttoned. With stroller in hook and his daughter in his arm, Killian lead them out of the house, opening the door to the outside.

Before he could take a step out, a man appeared and blocked his way. A man who he had not seen in quite some time. “Henry?!” He muttered, his eyes widening.

“Killian.” The younger man muttered. He looked at Killian and the infant sitting in his arms. “Is this her?” 

“Your home.” Tossing the stroller aside, Killian pulling the younger man in for a hug. He took in his firm stance and his familiar scent as a cheerful laugh slipped through his lips. Their boy was home.


End file.
